Arachne, Oblivion
by ShadowMichaelis
Summary: A small girl has made a home in the Phantomhive Estate, only her intentions aren't as pure as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

She sat, perched on a branch, illuminated by silver light.

"Opium is what you want? Endless supply...?" A tall man dressed in white, with white hair and purple eyes, asked her.

She purred, quietly, nodding her head, "At what cost?".

He smiled wickedly, "It's quite simple, really. What I ask of you is to kill Sebastian Michaelis."

She leaped down from her branch, landing gracefully in front of the man in white, "Consider it done."

Ciel Phantomhive heard a quiet rapping at the front door of his estate. Company? In this weather? How unexpected, how improper. He turned his head to view the large window, where he saw the rain pouring as hard and consistently as it had been, who on earth could that be?

"Sebastian!" He called, summoning his black clad butler.

"Yes, my lord." He stated calmly.

"Go get the door." He ordered, maintaining his everlasting monotone utterance.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian repeated.

Sebastian had wondered the same as Ciel, who on earth would appear upon such unexpected terms?

He sighed, as his question would soon be answered and walked through the silent manor until he had reached the door. He pulled it open to reveal their mystery guest.

Standing in front of him was a small female, wrapped in such lowly cloth, looking so utterly sorrowful. Her long, silver hair fell in her face dripping rain water. Her violet eyes looked up at Sebastian in a way that reminded him of a child, she was so small.

"Oh my, how unexpected. May I ask your name?" Sebastian spoke with comfort.

She was so very shocked at the man who answered her. He was unbelievably handsome. He was tall, very tall, with burning red eyes. His hair long and black, resembling the feathers of a raven. He was dressed in black, the attire of a butler, tailcoat and all. He spoke calmly, his voice like velvet.

"My name is Arachne, Arachne Knight." Her voice came out weakly, as tremors shook her small body.

"Good evening, Arachne. Please come in, you must be so cold. We will supply you with warm clothing and you can explain, is that okay?" He offered her a warm smile and extended his hand.

She nodded quickly, and placed her hand in his, "Thank you."

She walked through the large estate, so beautiful.

He brought Arachne to the maids quarters, "MeyRin, dress this girl. Then bring her to me right away," he told the maid.

This girl was small, wearing a purple maids uniform, with large, round spectacles and bright purple hair.

She seemed a bit intimidated, or more frightened at the tall man.

"Hello, I am MeyRin... Who are you?" She spoke shrilly after the man had disappeared.

"Evening, MeyRin. My name is Arachne." Arachne spoke quietly.

MeyRin took her soaking blanket, and found her a ruffled black dress, quite elegant.

After MeyRin had helped Arachne with her corset, she was warm again.

MeyRin grinned at her, "You are so lovely, yes you are!".

Arachne smiled back, "Why thank you."

She found a white ribbon and tied her hair back loosely.

"I have to take you to Sebastian now, yes I do! Please, follow me." MeyRin scurried away and Arachne followed wordlessly.

They arrived at a large black door which opened to a room with a desk and a child sitting in it, the butler at his side. This child had black hair that hung in his face, and had a calm composure, and he curiously had an eyepatch over his left eye.

"Thank you MeyRin, you are dismissed." The butler nodded, as the girl left.

"Hello Arachne, my master would like to see you." The butler gestured to the child.

"Who are you?" The boy spoke, his voice so emotionless, carelessness on his features.

"My name is Arachne Knight, I was riding to the port to go to France in order to meet my sister, but my carriage had taken a fall off the road, I fortunately escaped before it slid off the cliff, but nobody else did... I went wandering to find the nearest shelter, and your lovely estate was closest. I apologize for the burden I've brought upon you." She bowed her head, explaining a story that wasn't true.

He nodded, "Do you know who I am?".

She nodded eagerly, "I believe you're Ciel Phantomhive."

His face showed satisfaction, "You are correct. Welcome to the Phantomhive estate. I suppose it wouldn't be much a burden for you to stay here until we can get you to France. After all, the Phantomhive family is known for their hospitality."

"Thank you so very much, Mister Phantomhive. Your kindness is greatly appreciated." She bowed deeply.

"Sebastian, show her to one of our guest quarters. Make this a pleasant stay for our guest. This is an order." Ciel's voice turned harsh.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, and left the room, gesturing for Arachne to follow.

Sebastian? Could this be the Sebastian Michaelis she was to kill? A petty butler? How humiliating, that man seemed to underestimate her.

"You will stay here, I hope this will do nicely for you, miss. My name is Sebastian, I am the butler. Please, talk to me if you need anything. Goodnight." He walked away silently.

She watched him depart, then stepped in the room, it was rather simple, but beautiful nonetheless.

There was a four poster bed with soft quilts on the north wall, with a night stand on either side, an elegant lamp on one. There was a dresser on the opposite wall and a large window on the east wall. Arachne sighed audibly, she had to strategize, how would she kill this butler? After they'd shown her so much hospitality, it didn't seem right. But she had to in order to get the opium, she needed the opium, her dear sister was in so much pain, this would help. She knew it would, and if killing some stranger was what needed to be done, so be it.

She walked over to the bed, how improper it would be to sleep in such attire. She pulled the dress off and then went to the dresser to find a nightgown of some sort. All she managed to find were white button down shirts much too big for her, but they'd have to do.

Dressed in an oversized dress shirt, she lie in bed, staring at the moon, falling asleep to the steady noise of the downpour.


	2. Chapter 2

"It is time for you to wake up, Miss Arachne." Sebastian's velvet voice was what woke her, as he pulled the curtains from the window to unleash a flood of sunlight which strained her eyes.

"Mm, thank you, Sebastian." She mumbled, he simply smiled at her and left the room.

She stretched her arms and back, yawning, and getting out of bed slowly. She put the pretty black dress back on, the corset proved quite the challenge.

She wasn't sure what she had to do now, and as if on cue, Sebastian returned.

"Breakfast is ready in the dining room, shall I show you to it?"

She nodded slowly, walking to him.

She pushed her hair behind her shoulders, silently scolding herself for forgetting to put it up.

"You look lovely this morning, Arachne. I do hope you slept well last night." He said casually.

"I did." She stated blandly, ignoring his compliment.

"Wonderful." He smiled, with closed eyes.

They arrived at the dining room, a long table, set with fine china sat in the middle of the room. Ciel sat at the head of the table. Sebastian pulled a chair out for Arachne, rather close to Ciel.

"Good morning, mister Phantomhive." She said formally.

"Please, call me Ciel." He said, not looking at her.

"Today we are serving poached salmon, mint salad, with sides of scones, toast, and champagne." Sebastian reappeared with a display of marvelous dishes and served them quite gracefully, with no mistakes.

"Come to the garden with me, Arachne!" A small boy, still larger than she, with blonde hair and a bright smile beckoned.

"Oh... Excuse me, may I ask who you are?" She inquired.

Sebastian interrupted before the boy could speak, "Oh my, I am so sorry. You deserve a formal introduction. This is Finian, or Finny. He's our gardener. This is Bard, he's our chef, and you have already met MeyRin, but she is our house maid." Sebastian bowed deeply.

"Oh," She smiled cheerfully, "What a pleasure to meet you all. And Finian, I will most certainly go to the garden with you."

Finian grinned in excitement, "Call me Finny. Now, come on! Let's go!" He grasped her wrist roughly and began running, practically dragging her as she could barely keep up.

Sebastian watched the two leave, as Finny was all too excited to see her. It was peculiar, he didn't know this girl, she was rather charming, but it still perplexed even Sebastian.

He then noticed MeyRin and Bard standing awkwardly silent, "Get back to work, you two!" They scurried away instantly.

Sebastian, now satisfied with the peacefulness, decided to return to his young masters office, only to find him staring out his window... Whatever was he looking at? The garden... "Why are you watching the two, if I may ask, young master?" Sebastian spoke, startling Ciel.

"That girl, she does so well with Finny, even Pluto..." He spoke softly.

"I see you have grown a liking towards our guest, my lord." Sebastian smirked.

Ciel turned around quickly, "A liking? Whatever do you mean? I am simply wondering about her. A strange girl who showed up at my estate late at night in the pouring rain. It is only necessary thinking."

Sebastian laughed lightly, noting his masters embarrassment, "Indeed, my lord."

She, again, was perched upon the branch. "Progress on our deal, Arachne..." The man in white inquired.

"Why on earth do you need me to kill this man? He is simply a butler, he poses no threat to anybody." Arachne defended.

"My dear, there is much you don't understand. Now, if you are truly in desperate need of this opium, fulfill my task, and you shall have it. I can always find someone else... I don't have time to waste on games." His voice masked his emotions, he was angry, and quite irritated.

She sighed loudly, "Okay."

"Goodmorning, Lady Arachne. It is time to wake up." Sebastian pulled the curtains in Arachnes room.

She sat up slowly, yawning, and stretching her arms, "Good morning, Sebastian."

She replied groggily. "I do hope you had an enjoyable slumber, breakfast preparations are ready."

He turned to leave the room, "Wait!" Arachne cried, getting out of bed quickly, somewhat forgetting her being dressed in solely a shirt, which didn't seem to phase him.

"How may I assist you?" He smiled, closed eyed.

She had planned on making a move, pushing him through the window to his death. She had already wasted too much time here, she'd almost forgot what she needed to do.

She took a few steps closer to him, trembling lightly, his rustic gaze studied her movements. She closed her eyes, stepping closer and closer, lifting her hands slowly out in front of her. Then, she made a mistake, forgetting to focus on her steps. She tripped and fell forward, she fell into Sebastian, her face buried in his chest.

She tilted her head to look up at him, humiliated, he smiled down at her, "Ah, be more careful, lady Arachne. You could have been hurt. How fortunate I was here, now what did you need?"

She closed her eyes, letting go of the momentary bliss being this close to him brought. How foolish. She was to kill this man, these emotions are irrelevant.

She quickly composed herself, and stood up on her own, avoiding eye contact with him. "Nothing, nevermind. Thank you for helping me, I don't need anything."

He looked down at the small girl, she looked so very fragile, and she smelled wonderful. Like honey, and spring flowers, her touch was tingling, and a strange sense of loss consumed him as she pulled away, which was very odd as he wasn't very used to feeling any emotion at all.

"Yes, Arachne. Please come to me if you do need assistance," he bowed and walked silently out of the room.

She watched him leave, growing tired of the dress she had to wear everyday, and she truly did desire a new one.

Alas, she had no funding, and it would be pathetic to ask.

Ciel Phantomhive walked by her room when she had finished changing and walked in, "Goodmorning, Arachne."

She smiled warmly at the boy, "Goodmorning, Ciel."

"Hm, do you wish for any sort of new attire, I can imagine you grow tired of wearing the same thing everyday." He asked, as if he read her thoughts.

"Oh, how considerate, but that is much too much to ask of you, you've already been so kind." She shook her head.

"Oh, it isn't anything at all. I will have Sebastian take you to town to get fitted for a new gown. Worry not of the cost, I have an abundance of funds." He looked at her, with ocean blue eyes sparkling.

"Thank you so much, Ciel. You're being so generous to me. I truly do appreciate it." She curtsied.

"You're welcome, Arachne, please join me for breakfast." He waited for her.

"Of course." She walked with him to the dining room.

Ciel couldn't be much younger than she, maybe 13 or 14 from the looks of it. She herself was 16.

"Sebastian, after we eat, you are to take Arachne to the town to be fitted for a new dress, she is permitted to choose whatever she pleases, no matter the cost, understood?" Ciel ordered as they arrived.

"Yes, young master." He bowed his head, moving his gaze to Arachne, she blushed slightly, causing a smirk to emerge from his ghostly face.


End file.
